legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Gavnoria Korxanas
The last of the legendary generals, after Quon Lin and Pohkanus, Gavnoria is a massive warrior leading Drasith's ground forces. A master of arms and earth shattering attacks, Gavnoria was undefeated in combat during his campaigns under Joshua. Now Gavnoria trains the armies of Drasith at the end of the Crimson River, it's rushing power serving to harden his troops. Gavnoria is the fifth boss in the Diodrasith raid. Background Dungeon Guide Drasith had a legacy of having one of the ancient worlds greatest military, it's training regiment known to be arduous and in some cases deadly. At the head of Drasith's ground forces was the great warrior Gavnoria Korxanas. A master of all weapons and techniques, Gavnoria trained Drasith's military to immeasurable heights. Encounter Design A master soldier, Gavnoria commands the ground forces of to attack players, while simultaneously devastating players with powerful melee attacks. The rushing waters of the Crimson River serve to empower Gavnoria and hinder the movement of players. Overview Practicing at the end of the Crimson River, Gavnoria uses the power of the rushing water to power his attacks and hinder his enemies. Gavnoria will call upon his soldiers to attack players during the fight. There are no unique mechanics during the fight on Master '''or higher difficulty, aside from increased damage, and a greater number of soldiers called. Abilities * '''Might of Drasith: '''Will call upon 3 soldiers of Drasith (5 on '''Master) to attack the players. These soldiers gain the same buffs as Gavnoria from abilities and the waters of Crimson River. * Rushing Waters of the Crimson: '''While standing in the rushing waters, Gavnoria and all soldiers of Drasith will gain 5% increased damage and attack speed, stacking per second while in the rushing water. Lasts for 30 seconds. * '''Tremble: '''Gavnoria will smash the arena with his great hammer, dealing 300,000 damage to all characters in 15 yards. After 3 '''Trembles '''will cause a '''Rushing Tide. * Rushing Tide: '''The waters of the Crimson River begin to overtake the arena. Gavnoria and all soldiers will gain the '''Rushing Waters of the Crimson '''while in rushing water. The rushing water will slow character movement, attack, and casting speed by 20% (35% on '''Master). The waters will rise drastically, decreasing the land available for players to stand on. * Eruption: '''Gavnoria will smash his hammer into the ground, erupting 6 areas of the arena in molten earth (12 areas on '''Master). Each character hit will take 500,000 damage and be stunned for 5 seconds. * '''Rule by Fear: '''Gavnoria inspires his soldiers, increasing their damage and attack speed by 35% for 30 seconds. Increases by to 60% for 1 minute on '''Master '''or higher. * '''Frenzied Attack: '''Will swing wildly, dealing 60% increased damage for 45 seconds. Will take 20% increased damage while active. On '''Master '''damage is increased to 80% for 1 minute and damage taken reduced to 10% for duration. On '''Hardcore '''damage increased to 100% for 1.5 minutes, no increase in damage taken for duration. '' ''